Hidden Royalty
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: AU - Lucy Heartfillia, the Princess of Fiore, has only one wish before she marries the Prince of The Light Country. She wants to go to a normal school but ...she can't say to her friends that she's the princess. Is she going to maintain this? Even if there is a special friend? And even if she also gets special feelings for him? StingxLucy Sticy ...
1. Chapter 1: The start of something new

**Hi minna^^ Welcome to the first chapter/prologue of Hidden Royalty! I just love the idea of this story. This part is just the beginning. It's gonna be awesome! I was cycling home from school when I thought of this. I'm so excited to know what you guys think about it. **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

'Daddy… If I have to do _that_…. I have one last wish… I would like to go to a school, a normal one. I mean a public one with other kids not a royal one.' Lucy was looking at her father with tear-stained eyes. 'I want at least do a year at a normal school. It is my wish b-before… I m-marry t-the p-prince of The Light Country.'

Jude Heartfillia the King of Fiore looked severe at his daughter. She seemed really broke. He told her last evening that she is going to marry the prince of the neighbor country if she liked it or not and that within a year. Jude heard that the Prince was a really good guy. The Prince was a really handsome and smart young man. It was the best choice for Lucy and for Fiore. The Prince would become the King of Fiore and the King of The Light Country. He wants the best for his own country but also the best for his daughter. He cared for her even though he looks like he didn't. He actually never wanted to marry his daughter off. There was only one problem. He hadn't long to live. The doctors predicted that he had at most 1 more year to live. He was ill, very ill. He didn't tell his daughter about this. _'Maybe I can at least make her wish came true but…'_ he thought on his own.

'Lucy, do you really think this is a good idea? You are the Princess of Fiore and if you go to _normal school_…' Jude almost spat the last words ' …people will recognize you and don't you think it's dangerous then? You would be in danger.' He said, looking at his daughter.

'I- I shall nobody tell my real name! Promise! A-and I shall wear other clothes. I m-mean trousers and skirts!' She was looking at her father hopefully. Lucy knew he was thinking about her wish because he was crabbing his chin and staring at nothing.

'Are you going to be careful?' he looked at her. Lucy was looking at him with puppy-eyes. Jude just couldn't say no to them. She reminded him so much of Layla. He sighed. 'Ok then you can go to a normal school.' He stood up and walked out of the throne room. He closed the door. After that he heard a squeal. _'I'm glad I can make her happy one last time.' _he thought.

'Yay! I'm so happy! I hope it will be fun!' Lucy jumped in the air in excitement. She almost fell over her beautiful pink dress. At least she can go to school before she marries the prince. And then she realized something.

' I'm going to tell Levy-chan about this!' And with that she ran through the large halls and doors of the Castle towards the library.

'Levy-chan…' She gasped, opening the huge library door. ' Yes, Lu-chan?' Levy looked up curious from her book to see her best friend and Princess of Fiore. Lucy was never out of breath. She was a true princess. She always behaved really good. Levy just found herself lucky to have such a good friend.

Levy knew of the marriage. Lucy cried yesterday, the whole time, at Levy's shoulder. Levy, being a good friend, listened to Lucy's problem. Levy was the library buddy of the beautiful blonde. Lucy had almost no friends because she was always in the Castle. She was never allowed to go out. Lucy had met Levy has in this library. The blue haired female had to pick a few books from the Castle for the public library. Levy and Lucy were right away best friends. Lucy asked her father if Levy could work in the library and now Levy worked here. Levy was attending a public school in Magnolia. She always tells Lucy stories about her friends. Levy was a really good narrator. Lucy seemed always so happy en cheerful if she was telling her funny stories. She knew Lucy wanted to attend the school. Lucy wanted to experience such stories with friends herself.

But right now Lucy was standing for Levy. Lucy grabbed Levy's hands. She pulled the blue haired female out of her chair.

Lucy said, grinning from ear to ear, her eyes shining bright

'I go to school, Levy!'

**I don't feel satisfied with this chapter but could you please review? I like to hear what you think about it ... And do you already know who the prince is? ^^ **

**~Rose **

**And maybe you could check out my other stories: Rescue the Princess of your Heart & The Day that Everything Changed. **


	2. Chapter 2: The first day at FTA part 1

**Chapter 2: The first day at Fairy Tail Academy Part 1.**

**Hi minna ^^ Second chapter already of Hidden Royalty for you guys. It's vacation for me so I decided to make a new chapter. Thank you for all your kind reviews, follows or favorites. I hope you will also enjoy this chappie!**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

'Levy-chan… Don't you think this is a little too short?' Lucy was looking at her best friend and trying to pull her mini-skirt down.

'What's the matter, Lu-chan? It's the normal uniform.' Levy answered innocently but with sparkling eyes.

At the moment Lucy was wearing a blue skirt with a white blouse and a blue blazer. It was the uniform of the school. Levy was wearing the same but Lucy wasn't as sure as Levy was about their uniform. They were standing at the port of their school: Fairy Tail Academy.

'I'm so excited!' Lucy said with a smile on her lips and her eyes were full of happiness. She was looking at the big building of the Academy. They were a little late and all the classes already started but they didn't care. This was Lucy's first day at a normal school and she would be enjoying this at the fullest. This was the start of her big dream. They were walking together through the school. Lucy was looking at everything she saw with big eyes but suddenly her expression changed.

'But what if your friends and our classmates don't like me? What if they hate me? What if they are going to bully me? What if…'

'Please stop, Lu-chan! They are going to like you… no love you. You are so nice and cute. They will be your friends too!' Levy interrupted her best friend with a smile. 'Please don't worry, Lu-chan! But first you have to go to the headmaster: Makarov Dreyar. You have to go this way.' The blue haired girl pointed to a wooden door at the end of the hall. 'I will be going to the classroom, ok?'

'Ok, Levy!' Lucy said nonchalant but deep inside she almost freaked out. She waved one last time at her best friend who disappeared at the corner of the hall.

'I can do this!' Lucy said to herself. Slowly she knocked on the wooden door.

The door swung open. It revealed an old man. He was really small and he had a big grey mustache. He was wearing a weird orange and blue hat that didn't fit with his black suit and red tie.

'Come in, your Highness.' was the first thing the headmaster Makarov Dreyar said while bowing low. 'I'm so honored you choose our school, Fairy Tail Academy, to attend. I'm already informed about you by your dad himself.'

'Ehm you can stand, sir.' Lucy didn't like it when people bow for her. She was just a human like everybody else. 'And please…my name is Lucy. I want to be a normal student. If people know I attend this school it wouldn't be save for me or the other students.' Lucy said. She had walked in the office and was now sitting in one of the three large leather chairs. The office was big but it was full of books. They were everywhere. On the table, on the ground, at the wall, everywhere. The office was supposed to be big but right now it was really small.

Master spoke again. 'Alright then ehm… Lucy… I heard that you already know Levy so I let you go to the same class as her and…'

Suddenly the door flows open. Terrified Lucy looked op. Makarov was sitting just the same as before like it often happened. In the doorway stood three persons. The girl with flaming red hair was holding two boys down by their ears.

'Master, those two were fighting again.' the redhead said with a severe expression but when she looked at the two boys a deathly aura came off.

She slammed the two boys at the empty chairs next to Lucy.

Lucy's eyes were almost popped out of her head at the scene for her. _'What a bunch of weird people.'_ She thought. She felt sorry for the two boys.

Lucy's reaction was and is different from the other princesses. Lucy is always showing emotions. The other princesses or rich girls never showed what they thought of something. They had always a straight face. But Lucy was just different. Lucy was just…Lucy.

Master sighed. 'What did you guys do to each other this time?'

'He suddenly began fighting me!' The boy at her left hand with the pink hair said.

'He wanted to pull a trick on me!' The boy at her right hand with the ink hair responded.

The pink haired boy was wearing a white scarf. It would be normal if it wasn't summer right now. The sun was shining bright today even no clouds in the sky. The other boy with the inked hair was just the opposite. He wasn't wearing a blazer or a blouse. He was only wearing trousers. Lucy giggled a bit at the two boys. They seemed fun but also weird.

'But the trick didn't work with you! You have to be happy the bucket with water fell over Levy instead of you!' Pinky said.

'What!?' Lucy gasped. 'Is she okay? Is Levy alright?' She turned to the pink male for an answer.

Now everyone in the room seemed to realize that Lucy was also here.

'Who are you?' the two boys asked in unison. They almost started another fight but were again interrupted by master.

'Everyone, this is Lucy. She is going to attend this school, and to be exactly, also your class.'

'Nice to meet you, Luce.' I'm Natsu Dragneel. I assume you have heard from me before, right?' Natsu was standing for Lucy with a smile. Lucy blushed a bit at the new nickname she already got. She was just so caught off guard with Natsu that she couldn't give him her answer. She never heard from a male with pink hair with the name Natsu Dragneel before. She wanted to say that but someone beat her in that.

Natsu was suddenly pushed aside by the inked haired man.

'You stupid flame brain. Do you really think such a pretty girl would know someone as dumb as you? Don't think so.' Now the shirtless male started talking to the blonde. 'Lucy, my name is Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you.' Gray had grabbed Lucy's hands in his.

Lucy didn't know what to do. She never met such a boys. She didn't know what to say or to act.

'You baka's!' In a blink of an eye the two boys were lying on the ground, clutching their heads with their arms. 'I'm sorry for their manners, Lucy. My name is Erza Scarlet.' Erza bowed for the beautiful blonde.

'_She know? Is my secret so obvious?'_ Lucy thought with fear.

Master saw Lucy's face. 'It's enough Erza, thanks. Could you please show Lucy the way? And also take the boys with you. I punish them later.'

The boys stiffened as respond.

'Alright master.' Erza turned around to the door. 'Let's go, Lucy!' She said to the blonde. Lucy was happy Erza didn't know her secret. 'Yay!' she exclaimed. Erza seemed nice to her. Natsu and Gray seemed nice too.

Erza grabbed the boys again by their ears and dragged them along. Lucy smiled at the three who were leading the way. She didn't expected that school would be so… weird but the people all seemed fun.

Erza stopped by a class door. 'Here it is. Be prepared, Lucy!' She said but with a small smile. Lucy saw the smile and knew it was okay. Lucy was still excited. She began to feel a little nervous. It would still be her first time on a normal school and in a normal class.

A little did she know it wouldn't be exactly a "normal" class.

Erza opened the door. 'Gildarts-sensei, I also have the new student with me.'

'Ah come in. Thanks Erza by the way.' The tall brown haired man said.

Erza let go of the two ears of the boys. They sat on their own chair again. The boys were holding their red ears with a painful expression. One thing Lucy already learned was to never make Erza angry otherwise…

Lucy wasn't sure what to do so she just stood at the front of the class.

'Class, this is ehm… Lucy.' Gildarts-sensei said.

The boys were looking at Lucy with goggling eyes. Everybody found Lucy such a beauty. The girls on the contrary were looking at the blonde with jealousy. They didn't like it when someone stole or toyed with their boys.

Lucy felt uncomfortable because of all the staring. Her cheeks were getting a little red. 'H-hi m-minna, I-I hope we can be friends?' She stuttered a bit.

'Kawaii!' Everyone screamed in unison at the blonde. The girls weren't looking jealous anymore. The blonde didn't seemed to be a bitch or to steal their boys so the girls wanted to be friends with the new cute girl.

Lucy's cheeks were getting redder and redder. She was looking at her hands which were clinging her skirt.

'You may choose a seat.' Gildarts pointed at two different empty tables. One was around a group guys she didn't know but happily the other one was next to her best friend Levy.

'Lu-chan! You can sit here!' the happy blue haired girl screamed while waving one hand above her head.

Quickly Lucy moved to the seat left from Levy. Levy wasn't wearing her own uniform Lucy noticed. This one was a little too big for the small blue haired girl. Natsu had sure stupid pranks. Lucy felt bad for her best friend but Levy seemed fine and happy so Lucy was also happy.

Lucy looked around the classroom. Erza, Natsu and Gray were sitting behind her. Levy was sitting on her right hand and a handsome boy was sitting on her left hand. The boy had light blonde hair. A little more light than herself. He was looking quite uninterested at Gildarts-sensei. He stared out of the window while playing with his pencil. He seemed to be bored. Lucy wanted to ask his name but she was interrupted by the buzzer.

'Lunch!' And everyone ran out of the class.

'Let's go, Lu-chan! I will introduce you to my friends.' Levy took the blonde her hand and dragged her also out of the room towards the canteen. Levy stopped at a large table in the middle of the hall. The teens at the table were laughing and talking with each other. They seemed to have fun. Natsu, Gray and Erza were sitting at the table too.

'Hey, I want to introduce my best friend to you guys..'

Everyone looked up at the small girl.

'… Lucy!' Levy gestured to the blonde female.

**And? Was it what you expected? Or was it boring? Would you please review? The next time on Hidden Royalty: Lucy is going to meet her new friends and/or her new enemies including the mystery blonde male (Sting). The other chapters will be more fun ^^ First I had to write this down so you would know a little about the most important things of this story. **

**Right now I had a call from my teacher and I heard I have to repeat a year despite that I worked really hard. I'm so disappointed and sad right now because I have to leave my best friends so I hope you guys will make my day with your kind reviews/follows/favorites. **

**See ya guys! Oh and yes… feel free to PM me.**

**~Rose**

**Ps. If you like this story/chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day That Everything Changed (Gralu) **


	3. Chapter 3: The first day at FTA part 2

**Chapter 3: The first day at Fairy Tail Academy Part 2.**

**Hi minna^^ Here I am again. I just love the idea of this story and this chapter is someway crucial for the plot of this story …. so be prepared. **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

'Ok, those people are Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Loke Celeste, Cana Clive, the siblings Strauss: Mirajane, Elfman and Lissanna, Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox.' Levy pointed to every person while saying his or her name. By the last name she blushed a bit.

'_Oh… so that is the guy Levy is always talking about…'_ Lucy thought with a smirk on her lips.

'Hi guys…' Lucy hesitated a little but waved hand to the students at the table.

'Hi Luce, I didn't knew you know Levy but I have kept an empty chair for you. You can sit beside me.' Natsu pointed at an empty chair next to him.

'Thanks Natsu!' Lucy smiled at him. She wanted to sit beside him when she was suddenly grabbed by her waist.

'Where are you going, my princess? Why aren't going to sit beside me? You're so beautiful, princess.' An orange haired boy was holding her with his two arms now.

'What?! M-me? a-a p-princess? That's ridicules!' Lucy jumped quickly out of his embrace. She was stuttering and blushing a really dark shade of red. _'It couldn't be that he knows I'm the princess of Fiore, right?' _she thought scared.

'It's okay, Lucy. Loke is a womanizer. Don't give him any attention.' Erza said to her and began to beat Loke up.

'Why are you hugging the new girl?' Erza asked him with an angry aura.

'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't ever do it again. Please stop hurting me!' Loke repeated all the time, trying to dodge Erza's attacks.

Lucy felt sorry for him and wanted to stop Erza but someone beet her in that.

'Haha, look! It's Loke! He is losing from some girl. Haha!' a very muscular boy with long blue/green hair said pointing at Loke who was lying on the ground.

A group of five persons stood before their table.

'Some girl?' Erza turned around to face the boy. Someway it was possible for Erza to have a darker aura then before. 'What did you say?' She asked slowly to the boy.

'Oh…It's Titania. I think I go… bye.' And with that the boy ran quickly away from Erza.

'Let's go already, Rogue, Rufus and Minerva.' The blonde of the group said. He was the one who is sitting in class next to Lucy.

And with that they left.

'Who are they?' Lucy asked to Levy when she sat next to Natsu, on the chair he kept empty special for her.

'Oh that's the gang named Sabertooth. You have Minerva. She is the woman with dark long hair. She is really mean. Don't ever mess with her, Lucy!' Levy said. 'I don't want you in the hospital.'

'The one with the het was Rufus. He is a poet.' Gray told while drinking some juice.

Elfman spoke.

'The one who ran away from Erza is Orga. He is just a really muscular. He is pretty strong. He is manly!'

'Rogue is the boy with short black hair. He is really a mystery. He says next to nothing. He is just really quiet.' Gajeel said. He seemed bored but Lucy saw something in his red eyes.

'Sting is the blonde. He is really good in sports and smart too. He gets really high marks every test. I don't know how he is doing that because he is always playing truant.' Natsu said while eating his bread. 'He looks like the perfect guy according to girls I speak with… only he rejects every girl who likes him.'

'Oh okay. They seemed… I don't know… a little weird.' Lucy answered.

'I have one other question…' She said a little shy.

'Ask me Lucy!' Mirajane said smiling nice to the new blonde girl.

'Ehm… Where are the butlers? I want to eat some food but I don't see any butlers or maids near.' She looked around the canteen looking for them.

Everyone's mouth fell open. (except Mirajane's)

'Did I say something wrong?' Lucy asked worried.

Everyone sweatdropped. (except Mirajane. She is just smiling like always.)

'No Lucy, not at all. It's just that in this school, you have to get food yourself. Walk that way and there you can buy some.' Mirajane explained to the girl.

'Thanks, Mira!' Lucy ran to the food. _'It's normal to have butlers in school, right? I always thought they were normal…' _Lucy thought. _'In the Royal Academy were they too...'_

….

When the buzzer was ringing, the people in the canteen started walking towards his or her class.

Levy and Lucy walked with the rest of their group.

They were almost at the classroom when Levy stopped and gasped with a hand for her mouth.

'What's wrong, Levy? Are you hurt? Do I have to call a doctor?' Lucy was panicking about her best friend.

'It's okay, Lu-chan. I only forgot your books at the school library. You are about to have chemistry lesson and all your schoolbooks are still at the library. I promised sensei I would pick them up for you and… I promised I would help Gajeel with English right now before the chemistry lesson would start… I don't know what to do!'

'Alright Levy. I would get them. No need for worries. You can help Gajeel, okay?' She winked to Levy while she turned around towards the library.

Levy blushed a bit at the wink. 'Oh and Lucy… The library is the other way.'

Now it was Lucy's time to blush. She began to run to the library because she saw it was a little late. She didn't like it when she wasn't on time. The teacher would think badly about her because it was only her second lesson.

She received the books from a very nice old lady. Lucy only thought it would be two or three books but instead she got twenty books to carry to class.

She heard the second buzzer that means the classes had already started.

Lucy ran around the corner of the hall and then it happened.

She couldn't see where she was running and crashed into another person. All the twenty books were shattered all over the ground.

Lucy was startled. 'Are you okay? I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't mean to…' She stopped her sentence when she saw him. He was the person who was sitting on her left hand in class with his beautiful light blonde hair. He was the one from the canteen. He was the one with a cool attitude. He was the one with great marks. He was the one who was always playing truant. He was Sting.

'Shall I help you?' The blonde male asked Lucy but before she could give him an answer, Sting already had collect all twenty books.

'Class room?' Sting said and he started walking towards class leaving a dumb-found girl behind.

'Wait! You are Sting, right?' Lucy walked next to male 'And aren't you a little too late for the lesson?'

Sting held still his poker face 'I didn't want to go…'

Lucy sweat dropped.

'… but I walked into you. You know? Since today there is a beautiful girl in class so maybe I could like to go to school now.' Sting finished nonchalant.

Lucy's cheeks were getting a little red. 'You baka! I only know you for like 10 minutes.' She murmured with looking at the ground.

'_She's cute when she is blushing. Why do I feel so attracted to this girl? She is just weird… but she is also cute and quite beautiful.' _Sting thought secretly and with a light smirk. _'What am I thinking now? I can't have interest in schoolgirls.'_ He shook his head.

Sting didn't knew Lucy was looking at him. She saw that he had a hurt and sad look in his eyes instead of his normal poker face.

'What's wrong, Sting? … Sting?' When Sting didn't reacted at her she began to wave her hand in front of his face. 'Oh Stingyyy Bee…' Lucy sang with a little cute smirk on her pink lips.

Sting snapped out of it. 'Nothing Blondie.'

Lucy sighed relieved.

'Are you worried of me or something?' He smirked.

'What?! No way!' Lucy denied it fast and making an x-sign with her arms but she has still a little blush. 'And you are blonde too, baka!' She murmured.

'_She is just so cute.'_ Sting thought again.

They had arrived at the class room. Sting knocked on the door (with one hand because the other was still carrying twenty books) and without waiting, he threw it open.

'Sorry Gildarts-sensei for being late… and Sting is late because of me… don't blame him please?' Lucy bowed.

Gildarts just found Lucy the perfect student. She was nice, caring, sweet towards other persons and smart.

'Please take your seat. I heard it the story from Levy already and don't worry, I won't punish Sting for being late this time.'

'Thanks Gildarts-sensei!'

Lucy went down quickly on her chair and Sting placed the books between their tables. Then he went also down on his seat.

…

The school day lasted short founded Lucy. She found everything amazing. She just loved it to learn new things and to get to know nice people.

Sting was the opposite. School lasted far too long, according to him. He found it boring. He would rather be at home to play games or something else. But if Sting looked at the beautiful blonde girl at his right hand, time went by very quickly. He didn't know why he found Lucy just so… fascinating.

'I've one thing to say before the buzzer is going. You guys have to do a project. It is very important project so you have to do it. You absolutely can't skip it.

Everyone sighed. (Except Lucy xD)

'Lucky for you, you can go in pairs but…'

Everyone began shouting to each other.

'Let's go together Lu-chan!' Levy quickly asked her best friend. Only Lucy couldn't give Levy an "okay" because she was interrupted by Gildarts-sensei.

'Stupid brats, shut your f*cking mouth!' Gildarts shouted.

All the students were right away quiet. They were staring at him with big goggling eyes.

'Ahum…' sensei started again coughing in his fist '… You can do it in pairs but there is one condition. A boy has to go with a girl and a girl has to go with a boy… Understand? Make teams… Now!' Gildarts shouted the last word.

All the boys stormed at the table of Lucy including Natsu, Gray and Loke. They all wanted to go with the new smart and beautiful girl. They began shouting at her, asking to be their partner but one boy obviously messed it up for them.

'Back of guys because I already go with Blondie.'

The boy smirked.

**Lol! Do you like it? I hope so. I have found new work so every day right now, I have to work 8 hours per day! It's so much. I feel tired but you deserved this chappie so I really hope you enjoyed it. And it's a really short A/N this time ;) **

**Please review?**

**See ya guys! Oh and yes… feel free to PM me.**

**~Rose**

**Ps. If you like this story/chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day That Everything Changed (Gralu) **


	4. Chapter 4: The appointment with Sting

**Chapter 4: The appointment with Sting**

**Hi Minna! Is everything alright? I want thank you guys for your following, favoriting and reviews. I just love you^^ I'm going to respond on the reviews through PM. Is that okay? I just have one thing to say about this chapter. I loved writing it. I hope you guys like it too. It is just that I made Sting a little more (I don't know the right word…) mature than he really is. He isn't quiet arrogant in this story.**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

_All the boys stormed at the table of Lucy including Natsu, Gray and Loke. They all wanted to go with the new smart and beautiful girl. They began shouting at her, asking to be their partner but one boy obviously messed it up for them._

'_Back of guys because I already go with Blondie.' _

_The boy smirked._

…

'Are you going to be alright, Luce? We don't want to lose you!'

It was Friday and tomorrow she had an appointment with Sting to make their project. Right now Natsu was hanging on her leg.

'We love you! We can't live without you!' Erza and Levy were walking in front of Lucy.

Gray and Loke were following her too. 'You are too important to lose!'

Lucy sighed and turned around to face the whole group. Natsu was now hugging her waist. 'Guys, it's going to be alright. It's only an appointment for a project. Besides how dangerous can a high school guy be?

A Day Later…

Lucy looked another time at the paper. She had asked Levy were the apartment of Sting and Rogue was. She never went in the city herself before. She was always in her castle. Her father first didn't agree to this appointment but she looked at him with her special puppy-dog eyes and he slightly agreed. Lucy was now looking at a big flat. She searched for the doorbell 24A.

'Trrrringggg!'

'Ehm hello? Sting? This is Lucy…'

'Okay. The door is open.' a voice at the other side talked.

Lucy took the elevator. When she arrived at 24A, Sting was already waiting for her by his door.

'Come we have a lot to do for the project.' Sting dragged the poor girl inside the apartment and started immediately.

Around three hours later…

'I have an idea...' Sting suddenly began talking. 'I'm quiet hungry… maybe you could make us some food?' He was checking Lucy if she would agree with this. 'Me?' Lucy was really scared. She had never cooked in her life before. Personal chefs always made her food. She was, you know, a princess. Lucy was spacing out and looking a little bit uneasy.

'Or can't you cook?' He smirked at the flustered face of the blonde girl. 'O-of course I can cook! If you finish the project, I will make you some food.' With her head high she walked towards the kitchen. Sting watched her walking away. He smirked again.

A little while later…

'I'm happy I finished this stupid project.' Sting murmured to his self while stretching his arms above his head. Suddenly black smoke was coming to his direction with a girlish scream. Sting quickly ran to the kitchen. What he saw was almost too hard to describe. Rice was covering the wall, the whole kitchen and the girl in the middle. On the floor lay liquid, milk or something. But the worst was the big flame coming from a pan. Lucy was screaming while looking at the fire. Sting took really quickly the fire extinguisher from the corner of the kitchen. The white foam put the fire out but right now the kitchen was a bigger mess than before. (If possible xD) Lucy was no difference. She was covered from head to tooth with foam. She had also rice, milk and other food in her hair. She looked quiet shocked.

'Oh Blondie, what did you do to the kitchen.' Sting asked with a raised eyebrow to the girl.

'I didn't know it was so hard to cook…sorry…' Lucy was looking down at the floor. She had a sad expression on her face and in the corner of her eye was a small tear.

'So you really couldn't cook?' Sting was now smirking at the blonde girl but she didn't saw that because she was still looking at the floor.

'I'm so sorry. I will clean everything!'

Lucy just looked so adorable and funny right now that Sting just couldn't resist to start laughing at her. She was looking so hilarious.

'Haha, Look at yourself, you look like a snowman with food.'

Lucy looked up in surprise when she heard him laugh. She looked at herself and began smiling too. She looked indeed really ridiculous.

When Sting finished laughing he said: 'You can shower. I'll lend you some clothes, they are maybe a little big for you but it's better than this.' He pointed at her. 'And I will clean the kitchen, don't worry.'

Lucy was looking so happy at Sting because of his words that he couldn't resist to ruffle her foaming hair.

'The bathroom is that way, first left.' He turned around and started cleaning up the kitchen wall. He still heard the soft words coming behind his back.

'Thank you so much, Sting! You're the best!'

A little later… (again…)

Sting finished cleaning the kitchen and Lucy finished showering. Sting sighed relieved.

'Ehm Thanks again for borrowing your clothes and sorry again for the mess I made…' Lucy was looking a little bit shy and she was avoiding Sting's eyes.

Sting turned his head to face the blonde girl and to tell her she didn't have to apologize twice when his voice got stuck in his throat. Lucy was wearing on old shirt of him. It was a little too big so she used it as a dress with her own belt around her waist. Her hair was tight into a ponytail. Sting just has to admit to his self that she was adorable and because she was wearing something that belongs to him made her just cuter.

'Ehm I called the pizza delivery service and we have 2 pizzas now. 'Sting pointed at the two boxes at the table. 'We can eat it while we watch a movie, I decided.'

'Yeah a movie and pizza! Thanks Stingy-bee! I never thought you could be so nice.' Lucy gave him a heartwarming smile. 'Everyone is saying that you're dangerous, arrogant and egoistic but I think they don't know the real you. This guy…' She pinched him playful in his stomach.

Sting's mouth fell open a little bit. He almost never heard such nice words. He had heard praising words before but with those he knew they were real. Many people he met were nice towards him but he always saw they were faking it. They didn't care about him. They only care for his money.

'Ehm Sting? Anybody home?' Lucy waved her hand in front of his face.

'What, Blondie?' Sting fixed his self. He was smirking at the girl.

Sting and Lucy had fun eating their pizza together and watching a RomCom because Lucy decided the movie. Lucy just had a little problem. She never had eaten pizza before because she is a princess and they only eat expensive food so she was secretly watching Sting how to eat her pizza.

The RomCom was funny and Sting had to admit that he was enjoying his self. There was a peace full aura around them. Lucy never thought she would like it so much in normal people's presences. Her eyes were getting a little heavy…

Lucy fell asleep on Sting's shoulder. Her face was just so innocent and calm that he couldn't wake her up just yet. He grabbed a blanket on his right and laid it around Lucy. She wouldn't be cold like this. His eyes were getting a little heavy too…

A little later… (already the third time using a time skips xD )

'Hello? Sting? I'm home.' Rogue opened the door of their apartment. **[A/N: Sting and Rogue are living together in this apartment. This is a reminder, in case you forgot about it.]**

He was away at Minerva's house because of the project they are doing together. It was like hell. Rogue didn't show it to Minerva. They just had to do her ideas and they were terrible. She wouldn't listen to anything Rogue had to say. Rogue was happy he was home.

'Sting must be in bed already.' He murmured. 'And he is forgotten to turn off the TV.' Rogue sighed.

But when he came into the living room he saw two people to his surprising. Sting and Lucy were sleeping together on the couch. Lucy's head rested on Sting's shoulder while Sting's head rested on Lucy's.

He had a half smile on his face while clicking the camera. Rogue looked at the picture. _'This one I'm holding…'_ He thought.

Rogue opened the front door once again to smash him really hard back. He yelled: 'Sting, I'm home!'

'_This will wake the two…' _He thought

Lucy and Sting were immediately awake from Rogue's voice. Lucy was rumbling her eyes with her little fist_. 'How could a girl be so cute?'_ Sting thought with a small blush. Suddenly Lucy knew she wasn't at her own place. 'I'm sorry Sting. I fell asleep.' She muttered while standing up from the couch.

Rogue appeared in the room. 'Oh there you are Sting. And Lucy is still here?'

'Oh yes I should go home. My father will get worried.' Lucy stood already at the front door. 'Thanks Sting for doing the project with me. It was really fun. Bye Rogue, Bye Sting. See you Monday.' She was gone, waving her hand one last time.

Sting couldn't even ask her to bring her home. He hoped she was okay. _'She is a nice girl for company. And I still have her clothes…'_ He thought while staring out of the door. Sting didn't saw the small smirk at Rogue's mouth…

**And? Sorry if there were a lot of time skips. Normally I don't really use them but this time I had to use them. **

**I just have to admit that Rogue is a little out of character but I like him this way…**

**Please review?**

**See ya guys! Oh and yes… feel free to PM me.**

**~Rose**

**Ps. If you like this story/chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day That Everything Changed (Gralu) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu)**

**Ps2. Next time Hidden Royalty… Lucy and her classmates are having a swimming pool day.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sport Competition Day

**Chapter 5: Sport Competition Day **

**Yay a new update^^ **

**Hello Everyone! I had some troubles in private life and with school. Sorry about the delay ^^ **

**I said in the last chapter that this chapter was going to be a swimming-pool- day-chapter but it happened to be a sport competition day –chapter ;)**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my little sister. She is really a sweetie. When it was my birthday she had drawn Happy for me. She knows I love Fairy Tail and she happened to be a very talented drawer. It was one of my best presents. So thank you little sissie ^^ This chapter is for you. (And of course also for you!)**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

'Okay, listen up, brats! Today is the sport competition between the sexes of this school!' The swim teacher Aquarius said. 'The group who wins gets free tickets for a beach resort. So do your best with those lazy asses of yours!' All the teens were yelling in excitement.

There are 10 games in this sport day. I will choose captains of each team. They choose with girl/boy is competing in which game. Every person can only participate once. Sagittarius, Gemini, Taurus, Capricorn, Scorpio (She clinked to his arm) and I are the judges. I will now announce the captains. For the girls: Erza Scarlet. For the boys: Jellal Fernandez. Good luck!'

'The first game is a 1 mile run!' 'Captains choose your girls or boys!'

'Minerva and Kagome! You are the best runners! This game is for you!' Erza pointed at the black haired girl. Minerva muttered a 'tsss' and began to walk to the start line. The other brown haired girl named Kagome said an 'Aye' and walked also to the start line.

The boy's Captain Jellal chose Natsu and Bixlow to participate. It was going to be thrilling. 'I'm all fired up!' Natsu yelled with his everlasting smirk. 'I'm not going to lose either!' Bixlow said quickly behind Natsu.

Sagittarius shot an arrow in the air for the start sign. The four teens run… and run… They were incredible fast but there was only one winner.

'This part is won by the boys because of Natsu-sama. It is 1-0 for the boys.' Capricorn-sensei said.

Minerva didn't like it one bit. She finished second.

'Did you saw that, Luce? I won!' Natsu hugged Lucy in his excitement. Lucy colored a cute pink.

'The second game of the completion is the long jump. Captains choose!' Aquarius yelled.

'Lissanna! It's your turn!' Erza decided.

'I will do my best!' Lissanna exclaimed before running and she jumped… she got 15, 6 meter!

'Elfman. It's your turn! Sorry if I let you jump against your sister.' Jellal said while rubbing his back head. 'I'm the man! Don't worry! I win this with my manliness' He run and jumped… 15, 3 m!

'The girls win this time, moshi!' Sagittarius-sensei said.

'The third game is pool vault!'

'Kinanna! I think you can win this!' Erza patted the purple haired girl on her shoulder. 'Do you think so?' She asked. 'Of course Kinanna!' All the girls answered.

Jellal chose Sting. 'Why me?' He said with a boring tone. 'You are the tallest of us all and you are flexible.' Jellal explained to him. 'Okay! I'm going to win this!' He said firm.

They did both their best but when the pool was 2 meters Kinanna pumped him accidentally and it felt. Kinanna lost.

Sting was proud he won. One way or another he wanted to give Lucy also a hug like Natsu did. He just couldn't get himself to the place Lucy was standing. Was he afraid? Afraid of what?

When Sting was arguing with himself, the competition went on.

'The boys get another point. We Are! It's now 2-1, yay!' Scorpio-sensei said.

'Game four is jumping the trampoline. Who does the best tricks wins.'

'Evergreen, your turn!' Erza said. 'I'm the fairy of Fairy Tail. Of course I will do this!' Evergreen answered.

Jellal pointed at Gray. 'Are you good on the trampoline?' 'Tsss, I will try.' The raven haired answered.

They both started jumping. They did tricks like somersault's and flick flacks. It was truly amazing. All the people started with aw at them. They were so good but there was only one better than the other.

'They girls are winning again. It's 2-2. Thanks to Evergreen.' Gemini-sensei said.

Gray seemed really upset he lost. Lucy couldn't resist and hugged him. He looked so sad. Gray felt directly better but he got a shill down his spine because of the glares from a certain pink haired guy and a certain blonde guy.

'The fifth game of the competition is Memory. It's not actually a sport but you have to use your brains. De participants have to remember the things that are lying under the blankets.'

'Erza please chose me! I'm not good at sport but I know I can win this!' Levy begged the red head. 'Okay, I already got you in my mind Levy!' The blue haired girl cheered. 'I'm also choosing Laki because I have a feeling that she could be useful.'

Jellal chose the smartest boy named Freed. He also chose Loki. He didn't know why he chose the playboy but at the game to see, it was a good choice. It was really exciting.

In the end the girls won and it was now 3-2 for the girls.

'You're the best, Levy-chan!' Lucy hugged her best friend. 'Thanks Lu-chan!' The blue haired girl hugged her back.

'Now it's time for the sixth game. The game this time is judo. First there are two games one boy against one girl. Then the winners against each other. Marvelous!' Taurus-sensei said

'Mirajane and Cana, do your best!' All the girls had their thumbs up for them.

Mirajane was against Ichigo and Cana was against Laxus. Mirajane won the first round and Laxus the other.

Cana didn't mind. She was looking in school for something to drink.

The last round was Mirajane against Laxus. In the end Mirajane won.

'Damn' Laxus muttered under his breath.

'Wow' All the girls were staring at Mirajane. Nobody thought that the lovely girl would be so strong.

'4-2 for the girls! Next game is archery, moishi moishi.' Sagittarius said.

With one point difference, Alzack won from Bisca. She didn't seemed disappointed at all because she got a kiss on the cheek from Alzack. There is absolutely something in the air for those two. Lucy made a mental note to ask the match maker Mirajane about it.

'Game eight is fencing.'

'I'm going to participate this one myself together with Fay.' Erza looked determined. 'Good luck Erza and Fay!' The girls cheered.

Jellal saw that Erza was participating and chose himself and Rogue.

In the end Erza won from Jellal and Rogue but not without a big fight.

Jellal gave a hand to Erza to admit his loss. He smiled towards the red haired girl. She gave him a small smile in return.

Now it was 5-3.

'The game before the last one is gym. The participants have to do a lot of tricks to get points.' Capricorn-sensei explained.

'This one is for you Wendy. You can do this!' All the girls hugged the small blue haired girl.

Wendy had to compete against Romeo. They were both so good and so cute that the judges decided that it was a draw.

It was now 6-4. The decisive point was with the last game.

'The tenth and last game of the competition is… swimming. Captains choose your girl/boy!' Aquarius screamed.

Lucy heard the part 'swimming' and tried to hide behind other girls. She wants to make herself as small as possible.

'Okay Girls. I want Juvia and…' Erza's gaze stopped by a certain blonde. '… and Lucy. Go!'

'Ehm… Erza… I wan-' Lucy was cut off by Erza.

'You brought your swimsuit with you, right? Go change into it. We won't lose to the boys.' She said with a fierce expression and pushed Lucy into the changing room. Juvia followed quickly after her.

Lucy came out of the changing room. She seemed really shy. When Erza dragged her in front of the swimming pool, the boys almost get a nosebleed of Lucy. She was a truly beauty. Juvia arrived at the start of the pool too. 'I will win this for the love of Gray-sama!' She said with firm eyes. Lucy tried to say something to Erza but Sagittarius already shot an arrow for the start sign. 'E-Erza I-I...'

'There you go Lucy! Win this!' Erza throw her in the pool. There was one important thing Erza didn't know.

Rufus, Orga and Juvia started swimming as hard as they could but Lucy did something else. She started screamed when her head was above the water.

'Help…I can't swim!' She screamed as hard as she can.

All the students at the rand of the pool were staring at her in shock. Gray and Natsu looked at their friend and jumped towards the pool to rescue her but they only pumped their head at each other and fell unconsciousness. Nobody give them attention. Everyone was looking at the blonde that disappeared in the water.

Sting didn't hesitate for a moment and dived into the pool. Lucy was almost drowning now. He took the girl in his arms and swum towards the rand. 'Quickly call the school nurse!' Sting commanded. Lucy was laying unconsciousness next to the pool. He checked her heart beat. It was still there. 'Why didn't you tell anybody you can't swim, Blondie?' He muttered while shoving hair from her face. He took her and held her close to his body.

**And? What do you think? I hope you liked it. Let me know through review or PM! I have to say… this chapter isn't my favorite…**

**Kagome, Misaki, Ichigo and Fay were names I came up with myself. They are only in this chapter. You will never see them again. I only used them so the boys were equally with the girls. They rest of the students of the school are only watching the competition. **

**See you guys next time. **

**~Rose **

**Ps. If you like this story/chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day That Everything Changed (Gralu) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu) & You are Special (Nalu)**

**Ps2. I have a new story: You are Special. I like the idea so much. I can stop thinking about it ^^ The summary is not so good but the story is going to be super super super awesome! Here is the summary: **AU - The school Fairy Tail isn't just a normal school. It is a special school for abnormal teens with a special second personality. First you have to promise to never, never, tell it to anyone! Did you promise it? Okay. Now I will tell you… Those teens can change into animals if they get negative feelings….And remember…Shhhh! Don't tell anyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Sickness

**Chapter 6: Sickness **

**Hi everyone! New update! This story has already more than 10.000 words 0.o **

**And I bet I make everyone happy with his Sticy (with a little bit Nalu) Chapter!**

**My native language is not English. I** **apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. He is the genius. **

Slowly she opened her eyes. Lucy blinked and rubbed her eyes against the intensely white light. _Where am I? What happened? _She tried to sit up.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise. 'Lucy~!' Everyone in the room screamed.

Lucy could see normally now and she saw a bunch of people. All her friends were in this white room: Erza, Mira, Lissanna, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Loki, Natsu, Gajeel and even Sting. Levy and Mira had tears in the corner of their eyes. Lucy saw that Gajeel's and Levy's hands were interlocked.

'Where am I? What happened to me?' Lucy asked.

Gray rubbed the back of his head. 'You were almost drowning in the swimming pool with the sport completion.'

'But happily Sting saved you on time! And now you are in the school's infirmary.' Lissanna finished the explanation.

It came back to Lucy the instant she heard her own story. She felt embraced. She hid her red head under the blanket.

She never had learned it. She never learned swimming. Her father said it was not necessary for a princess and sure not for a future queen to learn swimming. Lucy learned a bunch of other things princesses and queens have to know and do. Since she was six years old she had lessons in things like horse riding, politics, math, dancing, gymnastics, history, geography, English, Japanese, Spanish, French, literature, playing the piano and violin and Latin. She had special private teachers but she didn't like it at all, being home schooled. She read in her books, the stories about school life and she wanted really much to experiment it herself.

'Lucy, why didn't you tell us you couldn't swim?' Erza asked concerned while patting Lucy's head what was still under the blanket. Erza did care a lot for the blonde girl. It was like a little sister she never had. She was so scared that Lucy would die in the pool. She couldn't handle it if she lost Lucy. She knew Lucy only 3 weeks but she closed Lucy already in her heart.

Lucy revealed her head again. Lucy shrugged slightly. 'I thought that it wasn't important and if I told you guys, maybe you would think I was weird.' She looked at her hands.

'Luce, you are already weird.' Natsu said with his signature smirk. Erza smacked his head.

Levy held Lucy's hand. 'It _is_ important and we wouldn't think of you as weird.'

'Lucy? Is there something else we might have to know?' Mira asked the blonde.

'There is a small thing…' Lucy started a little nervous.

'Tell us Lucy!' Erza demanded.

Lucy played with the white blanket. Then she said really quiet: 'I can't sing.'

Everyone was smiling at the girl on the bed. They thought she had a terrible disease or something when she said there was also something else. All the girls gave her a long hug from happiness. The guys sighed happily.

Suddenly Sting let hear from him. 'I bring you home, Blondie.'

Lucy looked up startled. If Sting would bring her home, he would see that she lived in a castle and he would know that she was a princess. She could not let that happen. Her father would send her back immediately. Plus it means she was missing school. She loves school and her friends.

Levy was also looking a little uneasy. She was thinking the same as Lucy. Lucy couldn't be found out as a princess. Levy would miss her best friend in school.

'I'm totally ok, Sting!' To add force at her words she swung her legs over the bedside. But when her feet touched the ground, she saw everything spinning. Luckily for her Sting caught her before she could fell to the ground. He scooped her legs up and was holding her bridal style.

'You are totally not ok. Say goodbye to your friends and show me were your house is.' Sting almost demanded.

Her friends still didn't trusted Sting at all. Erza was the most concerned. It was still her little sister. He proved himself a little when he saved her from the pool but they don't want their Lucy with this guy. 'I go too!' Natsu stood next to Sting. Erza nodded in agreement.

'I will tell the teachers were you are.' Erza said.

Lucy was thinking of an excuse for not going to her house. She couldn't think of something else. She had to use her secret weapon.

'Sting, Natsu, I need to speak with Erza. It's really necessary!' She looked at the males with puppy eyes.

'Fine. But you're staying in bed. You have to call if you're ready talking.' Sting said severe at the blonde girl in his arms. He placed the girl in bed.

'Bye guys see you tomorrow!' Lucy waved at her other friends. Only Erza was staying.

The red head was really curious what Lucy has to say.

'Erza please don't be mad. What I'm going to say is true. Sorry I didn't told you earlier but I just couldn't say it.'

Erza was now more curious than ever. 'It's okay Lucy. I trust you.'

'Thanks Erza.' Lucy felt confident. 'You are one of the nicest persons I've ever met. I really think of you as my big sister. It sounds maybe weird because I only knew you for like 3 weeks or something but you are smart and strong and I wish I could be like you.' Lucy hugged Erza.

'This is a secret you can't tell anybody.' Lucy pulled back from the hug. 'I'm Lucy Heartfillia, the princess of Fiore and future Queen of Fiore.'

Lucy looked at her own feet. _She must hate me now for lying._ Lucy thought bitterly.

Suddenly she felt Erza hugging her very strong. 'Lucy, you are like a little sister to me too. You are such a lovely girl. Don't forget that you are strong and smart but in your very own way. Everybody loves you. I know you had a small secret but I just didn't paid enough attention to it. It doesn't matter if you're the princess. It changed nothing about our special sister relationship we have.' Erza mumbled softly with a caring voice in Lucy's ear.

Lucy cried for such loving words from one of her best friends. Erza pulled back from the hug to give her some tissues.

'I just have a few questions. Why do you tell me this now? And why exactly couldn't you tell anyone? Who knows her secret too?' Erza asked with an eyebrow raised.

'First my father, the king, said I could go to a normal school if I didn't tell anyone. He was afraid if someone knows that they do something to me. He cared about my safety. I agreed in this. Only Levy knows this too. She works in the library in my caste. Which we come to your other question. I can't show Sting and Natsu my castle because they would right away know I'm the princess and then I have to leave this school. So I would ask if you would help me.' Lucy looked helpful at the other girl.

'Alright Lucy. I will help. I don't want you to leave this school.' Lucy could see determination in Erza's eyes.

'Come in, boys!' Erza yelled. Sting and Natsu were in the infirmary room in an instant.

'Lucy can't go to her own house so you are going to Sting's because Natsu's is a mess of course.' Erza looked so severe that the boys were afraid to ask why.

Lucy let out soft giggle at the sight of the two boys. But then it changed into a cough. The boys looked at her with worry.

'We are going.' Sting said and picked up Lucy once more.

Natsu and Sting walked quickly. Lucy wasn't looking very well.

When they were at Sting and Rogue's apartment, Sting lied Lucy softly down at his couch.

'I'm going to make some soup for you, okay?'

Natsu sat down on the couch too. He looked at Lucy with concern. He took her hand in his.

'Lucy, you are so cold.' Natsu said with worry in his voice. 'I feel fine, really.' Lucy tried to convince Natsu but her shivering body told him something else.

Suddenly he scooped Lucy body on his lap. First she was surprised but then she felt the warm unnatural body heat from Natsu. She lied in his embrace. She felt herself close to sleeping.

When Sting came out of the kitchen with a bottle of chicken soup for Lucy, he cocked almost in his chocolate chip cookie. All the leftovers from the cookie flew through the whole room. Natsu was holding a sleeping Lucy in his arms. Sting didn't know himself why he felt about to punch Natsu in the face. He wanted to hold Lucy himself.

_Why Lucy? She is just a girl, right? And I feel…jealous? The great Sting was never jealous. It just can't be. Why am I always happy to see Lucy smile? Why was I suddenly scared when she almost drown in the swimming pool. Do I like her? No, it can't be. I just met her 3 weeks ago. I just can't like her! _

Suddenly Natsu revived a text message. 'Oh shit. I have to go home.' He said reading his message. 'Sorry Luce. Have a good night rest.' He lied her down. He ran out of the door.

She missed the warm immediately. Sting found really quickly a blanket and drabbed it over her body. Lucy's eyes were feeling heavier.

'Thanks Sting…' Lucy murmured. '… for saving me too.' Then she felt in a deep slumber.

'For you anytime, Blondie.' Sting mumbled back while he shoved the blanket tighter around her body.

**And? What do you think? I hope you liked it. Let me know through review or PM! Just how cute is Sting with his denial thoughts ^^**

**See you guys next time. **

**~Rose **

**Ps. If you like this story or chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day That Everything Changed (Gralu) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu) & You are Special (Nalu)**


End file.
